


You Look Good In My Clothes

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira can't handle it, Ann is secretly a fujoshi, Boys Kissing, But so are all the other girls, Humor, I can't handle it, I'm not doe, M/M, Makeouts, Male Slash, Morgana is so done with Akira and Ryuji, Oblivious Ryuji is best Ryuji, Ryuji looks good in Akira's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Ryuji didn't think much of it when he had the urge to try on Akira's clothes, nor did he think it was a big deal when he decided to wear his glasses to complete the look. Meanwhile, Akira struggles to keep his hands to himself.





	You Look Good In My Clothes

Ryuji didn't think much of it when he decided to play dress up with Akira's clothing. He had been under the impression that, as best friends and all, it was completely normal to start wearing said best friend's clothing, permission granted or not. He had seen Ann and Shiho do it all the time, so maybe he could get away with it too.

In retrospect, Ryuji thought about how common it was for _girls,_ mostly among sisters, to share things than it is with boys, brothers or not. He just didn't think much of it (thus, landing himself in his current position; back against the wall, arms trapped between his body and Akira's, while Akira continues to drown him in kisses, his hands going up in his - Akira's - shirt, and he could _feel_ him through his pants as Akira grinds into him. His head is spinning, but that's going too far into the story).

It happened shortly after school let out, when the group was in the middle of stealing Haru's father's treasure. They had said their goodbyes, promising they will come by so they could discuss things, when Ryuji had asked if he could come over to Leblanc right now, as he had nothing to do at home. Akira shrugged his shoulders and turned around, leaving an open invitation for Ryuji to follow, which the blond happily did (which Morgana had teased him about - following Akira like a lost puppy). As soon as they made it through the door, however, Sojiro had put him straight to work, claiming there was something that needed his attention and Akira would have to man the shop himself. This, of course, meant he couldn't spent time with Ryuji as much as he'd liked, and since Ryuji was damn sure he wasn't going to spend his time arguing with Morgana, as the cat has habits of insulting Ryuji just to try and make him look ridiculous to people who can't hear him, he decided he was going to play video games upstairs in Akira's room. Sitting his backpack down near Akira's bed, Ryuji sighed.

In all honestly, he had never liked the idea of Akira having a bedroom in the attic. It made him feel like Sojiro was trying to hide him from the public, and while it was never his idea to take him in in the first place, Ryuji still felt like boss could've done a little bit more for him. Still, despite his hard exterior, it was obvious Sojiro cares for Akira much like his own daughter, as a son. If it wasn't for him, who knows where Akira would ended up, and who knew if they would ever met in the first place?

Shaking his head, Ryuji went to the small TV, turned it on, and began playing a game. Minutes ticked by, and with each lost, Ryuji had grown irritated. After another lost, Ryuji put the controller down, head hanging as the screen flashed GAME OVER.

"Yeah, I know. Don't have to rub it in," He muttered before turning around. He thought about heading back downstairs, since it was so quiet, thinking Akira might be done, but decided against it. If he was done, he would be heading upstairs to meet Ryuji, so the blond figured he might still have customers. He looked at the chocolate fountain Akira had brought for reasons unknown (but both Ryuji and Ann were grateful. Never again shall he run to a store to buy a chocolate bar) and just when he was about to reach over for some, a thought occurred to him.

 _Does Akira have any clothes besides black, white, and grey? I've only seen him a couple of times wearing blue jeans._ Curious, the blond made a small noise in the back of his throat and headed towards the drawer, pulling it out. It was only a second later when he realized he had found the underwear drawer, causing him to blush, and slam it back. _Well, at least his boxers are colorful._

"What are you doing, idiot?" A voice called out, startling Ryuji and he turned around to see Morgana near the steps, tail switching behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ryuji grunted out, eyeing the cat in clear disgruntlement.

"It _looks_ like you were trying to sneak a peak inside Akira's undergarments," He teased, looking smug when Ryuji's face went aflame. "I know you have a crush on him and all, but don't you think the guy deserves more respect than that? Then again, why am I surprise? You do the same thing with women."

"S-Shut up you dumb cat! I wasn't _trying_ to do anything!" Ryuji paused when he realized what else Morgana had said. "A-and...what's this about a crush on Akira?! Dude, I'm not like that!"

"Sure, and I'm sure Lady Ann will actually love me one day."

"At least you're self-aware." Ryuji said, smug when Morgana bristled.

"That was an rhetorical statement!" He shouted before calming himself. "Anyway, if you're not being a perv, what are you doing?"

"'M trying to see if Akira has anything that isn't black, white, or grey." Ryuji said, going back to his search now that he found actual clothing drawer. You could see the question mark appearing above Morgana's head as he tilted it sideways.

"Why? You gonna wear them?" He teased, but when Ryuji didn't say anything, but saw the spark in his brown eyes, he backtracked. "You're...you're not serious are you? Akira will kill you!" _Probably won't, knowing Akira and his feelings._ He thought, and suddenly he was aware of how much of an idiot both Ryuji and Akira are.

"Psh. You wish cat. And anyway, I doubt I could fit anything he has. Akira seems smaller than me." Ryuji said, and made a small noise of complaint when he realized that all his clothes actually were black, grey, and white. _How utterly depressing._

"Doesn't mean you're not the same size." Morgana said, before groaning. "Wait, why am I telling you this? You're not going to wear Akira's clothes. That's just wrong!"

"How is it wrong? Girls do it all the time." Ryuji said, pulling out a white shirt with a little bit of red front and center on it. Before he even knew what he was doing, Ryuji began to take off his shirt, startling Morgana.

"I-idiot! Don't strip while I'm here! God my eyes!" Before Ryuji can say anything, Morgana was already downstairs running. Glaring at nothing in particular before continuing doing what he was doing. A second later, and Ryuji was standing near a mirror, full-on wearing Akira's clothes. He had found Akira's sweat jacket and decided to try it on, just for laughs.

"Huh," Ryuji muttered. "What do you know? We actually do wear the same size."

"Ryuji?" A soft spoken voice called out. Turning around, Ryuji watched as Akira made his way upstairs. "Are you okay? I heard Morgana complaining about something, but he wouldn't...tell...." The noise that Akira had made sounded suspiciously like a dying mouse. He watched as Akira's eyes went wide, stunned, and Ryuji began to feel the pressure of being stared at for about a minute.

"W-What?" He stuttered, blushing. "Do I look bad or somethin'?"

"Why," Akira struggled. "Why are you in my clothes?"

The blush on his face turned an even deeper red.

"Uh. I, uh," Looking at it now, Ryuji realizing he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. With Akira still staring at him, feeling the scrutiny, Ryuji couldn't help but wonder if he made a mistake, or crossed the line somewhere. Before he could say anything, however, the door to Leblanc open and closed, and Ryuji could hear the familiar chatter of their friends. A rock could've formed in his stomach with how heavy it felt currently.

"Ryuji?" It was Ann who spoke up, blinking in shock as the others took in the situation. "Why are you wearing Akira's clothes?"

"Good question!" He chuckled nervously, fiddling with the edge of his - Akira's - shirt, just missing the way Akira locked onto that.

"Are you planning on staying the night, then?" Yusuke asked. When Ryuji was about to speak, Futaba scoffed.

"Stupid Inari. If he was staying the night he would've been dressed in Akira's night wear. This is just his casual uniform." She said, folding her arms, but Ryuji could see the smirk in her eyes that had him sweating bullets.

"So then...does that mean you _like_ his clothing?" Haru asked.

"I-"

"I'm honestly surprise at how good it looks on you." Makoto interrupted, eyeing Ryuji. "Or that you can fit it."

"I must agree," Yusuke said. "Normally, I always see you as the type to wear loud colorings, as your shirt suggests," He smiled. "But to know you can wear shades too and it fits you very well surprisingly is a marvelous discovery."

"Wait! If you're gonna dress like Akira, you forgot something!" Futaba said. She quickly turned to Akira, pulled off his glasses despite his protest, and made her way to Ryuji, who began to panic. Placing them on him, she crackled while Akira made some sort whining noise nobody has ever heard before. "There. Akira 2.0 is now complete!"

"Futaba...."

"Wow Ryuji. Now you just look smart." Ann snickered. Ryuji twitched, trying desperately to fade away into the floor.

"If we're done, I'd like to continue on with the heist." Makoto said, though, it didn't stop her from smiling. Swallowing, Ryuji nodded and the group began to sit down and discuss the plans for Okumura. It was hilarious, Ann thought, blue eyes narrowed as a smirk twisted upon her face, watching Ryuji become still as a statue when he was near Akira. Akira, himself, despite talking and engaging whenever something was brought to his attention, wasn't doing much better; his hand was constantly twitching, as if he wanted to grab something, and when Ann noticed the pink blush on his face - no matter how stoic he looked - her eyes went wide and she almost bust out laughing.

She knew that everyone had their tells when they visit the other world, and Akira's just so happens to be him fixing his gloves, or just doing _something_ with his hands. Most of them were like that - always gotta touch something, gotta  _do_ something with their hands. They could never keep them still, and while she was thankful that their tells don't come out in the real world, she realizes just how much this situation was affecting Akira - to the point where he was doing his tells right now.

And then she realize why.

Akira wanted to _touch_ Ryuji. Wanted to grab onto him, and probably do naughty things to him. It took everything in her not to squeal out loud at the mere thought of her two best friends getting it on.

And clearly, she wasn't the only one who'd noticed, because catching the eyes of Futaba and Makoto, she noticed that _they_ noticed and oh my god, she wanted to laugh, or at least giggle. But she couldn't do it as it would probably scare Ryuji, and Akira would probably be pissed if they did that. Unlike Ryuji, Akira caught on fast. He would know that they know, and Akira would give them this silent glare that Ann would never admit out loud that it kind of scared her. So, the girls kept silent.

"Should we go now, then?" Yusuke asked. Ryuji swallowed.

"I-If we go, I should probably change into my uniform..." He said, still toying with the edge of his shirt, and still not noticing how Akira's eyes were locking onto his every moment, licking his lips when he caught skin, and how Akira's eyes darken whenever he looked over at him.

"Whatever for? I don't think you borrowing Akira's clothes is that bad." Yusuke said.

"Inari is right. Leave them on for the time being." Futaba said, smirking when she heard the blond whimper, and growing into sadistic when Akira swallowed roughly, his hands balled into a fist.

"So, we going back to the Palace?" Haru asked.

"Not tonight. We have homework to do and a test tomorrow. But right after school, yes." Makoto said, much to Ryuji's relief.

"Surely that can wait, right? The sooner we get Haru's dad treasure, the sooner Haru will have her old dad back. Plus, we have to do something about that arrange marriage." Ann spoke, nearly giggling when Ryuji sent her a pleading look, and Akira was slowly, inch by inch, losing his composure.

"What about you, Ryuji? What do you think?" Futaba asked, crackling when Ryuji sputter, all eyes on him. The blond try to keep his heart from jumping outside of his chest, but when he caught the eyes of Akira, all hope was lost. He shifted, tightly closing his legs together, which caused the jeans to slip slightly near his back end and Akira's eyes were on that, hands twitching.

"T-tomorrow sounds good..." He said.

"Really Ryuji? I thought you of all people would want to go now." Morgana said, and Ryuji glared at him.

"Well, change of plans." He muttered, shooting a death glare when Ann coughed 'Changeofclothesmorelike' underneath her breath, thinking no one had heard her. The group continued to argue among themselves before Akira decided to kick them all out with the exception of Ryuji (Futaba had complained about Leblanc being her space too, but decided to go anyway). As the door closed behind them, Futaba crackled.

"I am _so_ making a doujinshi about them. I'll be rich, I tell you! RICH!" She said. Ann giggled.

"Be sure to let me know how that goes. I'll buy it." She said, winking as Makoto sighed.

"Girls," She started before smirking. "Just make sure you don't leave out any of the good parts. Do you think Ryuji would like BDSM? He seems...fragile."

"I don't think he  _enjoys_ pain, per say, but if it's Akira that's doing it..."

"I'll bet 90 yen that Akira is the type to hold someone down. After all, there were chains on his Persona. At least, from what Ryuji had told me." Ann said.

"Wasn't there chains on your Persona too, Makoto? Does that mean you like to hold someone down as well?" Yusuke asked. The girls really had forgotten he was there, while Haru just stood there, innocently and cute. Makoto blushed.

"...I'm not _against_ it."

The girls giggled.

Meanwhile, back with Ryuji and Akira, an awkward silence fell between the two. Ryuji was still in his seat when he remembered Akira's glasses, and when he went to return them, he found himself being pushed against the wall, lips on his, a tongue trying to force its way in. The blond squealed, blushing as his eyes went wide. Meanwhile, Morgana gave them a look of disgust.

"Ugh, like I really want to see that." He said, causing Akira to break away from the stun blond and glare at the cat. He shivered. "Fine, fine. I'll go sleep with Lady Ann for tonight." With that, Morgana leaped off the couch and headed towards the door. With the distraction gone, Akira turned to Ryuji, who was still flushed from the head down, still stunned.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Wearing my clothes, my glasses," He muttered, face close to his, warm breath gently caressing Ryuji's lips. Ryuji whimpered.

"I only wanted to see if you had any other color," Was his pitiful excuse. Akira hummed, leaning in closer, efficiently trapping Ryuji between the wall and himself.

"What does color have to do with you wearing my clothes?" He said, nibbling on his ear as Ryuji began to tremble.

"I," He blinked, moaning when Akira began placing kisses beneath his ear and neck. "Mona said somethin' stupid....I wanted to prove him wrong..." A wet gurgle left his throat when he felt Akira's hands go up his - _Akira's_ \- shirt, hand cold against his warm flesh.

"And in doing so, you're wearing my clothes. Which fits you  _nicely,_ by the way," Akira muttered and when he looked up into Ryuji's eyes, he swallowed. Akira's eyes were half-lidded, filled with lust and want, and hand inside his shirt twisted one of his nipples, making him cry out. "Very nice."

"A-Akira," Ryuji stuttered, whimpering when Akira grinded against him.

"I've waited so long for this. And all it took for this to happen was spotting you in my clothes," He gritted his teeth, before going down onto Ryuji's neck and bit it, sucking as Ryuji gasp and cried out. "Should've had you earlier for some stupid reason, just so I can see you in them. Damn it."

"I.." Ryuji was afraid to admit that his voice had gotten a pitch higher, especially when Akira kept grinding into him, their groins touching.

"I want you," Akira confessed. "I wanted you for so long. Ryuji, can I...? May I....?"

" _Yes,"_ Ryuji panted, wrapping his arms around Akira's neck. "God, yes. Akira, you didn't have to ask..."

Akira smiled.

"Kinda had to. With you being flip-flop on whether or not you wanted us to be something." Then his grin became feral. "Glad you decided on wanting me like I wanted you."

And then the rest of the night was a blur, with Ryuji covered in bite marks the next morning, and Akira more of a smug asshole than he had been in the Metaverse.

 **The End :)**      

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be all fluffy and cute like, but then I went and turn it into almost porn. I hate it when that happens.


End file.
